


The Lemon Peel Is What MAKES A Vesper

by SharpestScalpel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not even a little bit finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/pseuds/SharpestScalpel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw replaces Emma with "Erik's telepath" Charles. Erik is not real happy about that. Charles is surprised he and Emma wear the same size clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lemon Peel Is What MAKES A Vesper

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intent to really do much with this but then it was fun and it's still sitting there at the back of my mind as a HUMOR prompt when it really ought to be this intensely fucked up scenario.
> 
> Kink meme prompt: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/5215.html?thread=5310815#t5310815
> 
>  _  
> Charles/Shaw humiliation, cross-dressing, non-con, forced feminization  
>  (Anonymous)  
> 2011-10-04 02:41 pm UTC (link)  
> After Emma is captured, Shaw is really angry that his telepath and personal 'bitch' is gone (Who's going to mix my drinks? Who's going to blow me?)._
> 
>  _So he sends Azazel to get 'Erik's telepath' for him. Charles is supposed to cover all the duties Emma had before, starting with things like servinf Shaw meals, wearing pretty dresses (or lingerie?) and of course also those duties concerning Shaw's pleasure._
> 
>  _I'd prefer a Shaw who belittles Charles and doesn't really take him seriously most of the time because he thinks 'I'm the man in this house'..._
> 
> Honestly, y'all, this is where not having seen the movie totally bites me in the ass.

"Who's going to mix my drinks? Who's going to blow me?" Shaw paced, stopped and whirled to point at a nondescript male who probably had a very unimportant name. "You. You go mix me a Vesper and I don't want to hear that we're out of lemon peel."

Emma was gone. She looked delicate, looked so easy to break but the woman, the telepath, had been resilient where Shaw's other companions had snapped. He'd kept other women... but Emma had been his only telepath.

There had been another, one that traveled with Erik. Red mouth, floppy hair. He'd been a small man, smaller than Emma.

A glass was presented to him, the bearer all a-tremble. There was no lemon peel.

"Bring me Erik's telepath."

Shaw pulled out his gun.

***

There had been a flash, a curiously blank space in Charles's mind, and then he had been taken - transported away before he could even register the surprise and anger on Erik's face. That flash again, some kind of teleporter, obviously, and Charles was in a room. He stretched out his mind, only to find it bound on all sides by the same curiously blank slipperiness he'd sensed before he'd been grabbed.

His other senses then, he would rely on them. Charles looked: a feminine bedroom, the bed clothes all in white, delicate furniture and a massive wardrobe. Charles listened: almost nothing, the hum of the electric lights with a pulse that hinted they were powered by a generator of some sort. Charles breathed in deep: clean laundry, lavender, a familiar expensive perfume...

Oh. Oh. This could only be Emma Frost's room. And if this was Emma Frost's room... Erik was going to be so smug when Charles saw him again. Erik had warned them all about Shaw. Repeatedly. Ad infinitum. Charles hated it when Erik was right about these things.

***


End file.
